battlereviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/very short chat
8:11MrYokaiAndWatch902HELLO! BATTLE! *Ready to RP MOAR?! *BattleReviews? *8:19BattleReviewsHi *Sure *8:20MrYokaiAndWatch902Let's start! *RA LOGIC IN PORTAL RPG *BY BATTLE AND YOKAI *Krorb: (hiding underground) *Plankwoo: Waw. *Battle? *You herE? *8:34BattleReviewsyes *Krorb: Yeah, just hiding from bad logic *8:34MrYokaiAndWatch902Krorb: But SURPRISE!!! KUUZE! *8:35BattleReviewsPlankwoo: I hope there won't be bad logic *8:36MrYokaiAndWatch902(a thunderstorm comes) *oh yeah without showing pictures or pages what does balloona luna look like *8:38BattleReviewsNope, no description on any of the wikis *8:43MrYokaiAndWatch902Wait, WHAT? *What about the "Respect the Pouch" wiki? You said Boing Boing Betty had an appearance section, so does Luna have an appearance section on her page? *8:45BattleReviewsnope *not even there *When's detail when you need it? *8:45MrYokaiAndWatch902O_o *Whatever, just move on. *8:49BattleReviewsyeeah *afk *8:56MrYokaiAndWatch902ok *9:05BattleReviewsbck *9:07MrYokaiAndWatch902wb *let us continue RPing *9:10BattleReviewsok *9:15MrYokaiAndWatch902Krorb: Welp? PINCH! KUUZE! *9:16BattleReviewsPlankwoo: so... what now? *9:17MrYokaiAndWatch902Krorb: KUUuUZEuUZE! (hides underground and pulls up a sign saying NO CONTACT) *Plankwoo: What do you mean. *9:18BattleReviewsKrorb: You're a grass type! *9:19MrYokaiAndWatch902Plankwoo: What. *(plankwoo gets electrocuted) *9:20BattleReviewsKrorb: oh no *9:21MrYokaiAndWatch902(krorb digs deeper underground) *9:23BattleReviews(Krorb gets electrocuted) *9:23MrYokaiAndWatch902Joulill (Electric/Ground, my own character): Oops! SORRY FOR ZAPPIN' YA! *9:24BattleReviews(they play ded, or at least are if they really are) *9:25MrYokaiAndWatch902Aciter: Oh... gosh... a-a-a-a-ACHOO! (sneezes on sunshot) *Sunshot: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (dies) *9:27BattleReviewsAciter: Guess that's the poison *9:30MrYokaiAndWatch902(lightning electrocutes aciter) *9:32BattleReviewsAciter: OW! *9:37MrYokaiAndWatch902(portal rpg 2 enemies come) *9:41BattleReviewsSlime: Wut's that? *9:43MrYokaiAndWatch902nvm *ANYWAYS MOVIN' ON! *9:46BattleReviewsVolcanrock: welp *9:47MrYokaiAndWatch902(volcanrock dies) *Snake: SSssssss.......... *(snake gets struck by lightning) *9:59BattleReviews(snake dies) *10:01MrYokaiAndWatch902Rockbass: Dark A, isn't it stormy? *10:04BattleReviewsDark A: kinda *10:06MrYokaiAndWatch902Dark B: It ZURE is ZTORMY! *Rockbass: Okay. *Mammoth: Hey, where's a sloth? *Dark B: I DON'T KNOW! *10:18BattleReviewsSlakoth: (yawns) *10:19MrYokaiAndWatch902Mammoth: Oh, there's a- (saber toothed tiger attacks mammoth) *10:24BattleReviews(insert fight being watched) *10:29MrYokaiAndWatch902Dark B: You brought popcorn, Dark A? I wanna eat zome! *10:30BattleReviewsDark A: yeah *Dark B: Okay! Good *Dark B: Thanks for that *10:32MrYokaiAndWatch902Dark B: Chewy, Ztewie, Louie, MMMMMMMMMMMMMM! *10:32BattleReviewsDark A: Why every s an z? *10:34MrYokaiAndWatch902Dark B: Cuz I'm a BEEEEEEEEEE. *Beez go ZEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. *^Dark B *10:34BattleReviewsDark A: Uhhhhh, but this is the only time you're doing it tho *10:37MrYokaiAndWatch902Dark B: No it izn't. *10:37BattleReviewsDark A: It is *10:40MrYokaiAndWatch902Dark B: Let'z ignore it then. *(suddenly a flood surges in) *Dark A: OH NO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *(they all get thrown off a cliff) *10:45BattleReviewsDark A: oh no1 *10:46MrYokaiAndWatch902(soon they land on a gigantic rubber trampoline) *Dark A: OW! *Dark B: OW! THAT HURTZ! *10:47BattleReviewsDark B: Wait... why didn't I use my wings? *10:50MrYokaiAndWatch902t-t *Dark B: OW OW OW OW THAT REALLY HURTZ THIS TRAMPOLINE IT HURTZ HURTZ HURTZ! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *(suddenly it goes to dragon mania legends logic) *(dark b suddenly becomes a sponge and absorbs the water) *10:51BattleReviewsDark B: Wait... what? *10:53MrYokaiAndWatch902(dark b suddenly gets bloated) *(same with dark a) *10:56BattleReviewsDark A: Wait... what? *10:57MrYokaiAndWatch902Dark B: HOW DID DIZ CHANGE ZUDDENLY COME? *11:00BattleReviewsDARK A: IDK *11:05MrYokaiAndWatch902(suddenly, an enemy which suits the DIVINE or LEGENDARY element comes down) *11:07BattleReviewsHoly Mind: sup *(holy mind's divine element got turned into a pure light type) *11:08MrYokaiAndWatch902Dark A: OH MY GOSH WE'RE DYING FROM YOUR PRESENCE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *11:08BattleReviewsThe Guide: Wait... why are you scared of me again? *11:08MrYokaiAndWatch902Dark A: SOMEBODY REVEAL HIS ELEMENTS!!! *11:11BattleReviewsThe Guide: Why? *The Guide: I'm Divine *afk *11:12MrYokaiAndWatch902ok *11:27BattleReviewsback *11:35MrYokaiAndWatch902wb *welp battle *rp continue *11:42BattleReviewsok *11:46MrYokaiAndWatch902on the other hand is there any enemy related to arctic *battle? *12:01BattleReviewshi *And no *12:01MrYokaiAndWatch902ok *Welp, Battle. *12:05BattleReviewsyeah? *12:07MrYokaiAndWatch902Let's continue RPing! *12:09BattleReviewsok *12:18MrYokaiAndWatch902DRAGON MANIA LEGENDS ATTACK *(please insert a new enemy which has never been mentioned anywhere): HI! *12:19BattleReviewsThe Guide: srsly? *12:19MrYokaiAndWatch902Oh, uhh, you want me to change it? *12:19BattleReviewsAciter: sup *The Guide: I mean, why would a company attack us? *12:19MrYokaiAndWatch902(please insert a new enemy which has never been mentioned anywhere): HOW'S YA DAY? *12:19BattleReviewsAciter: good *12:20MrYokaiAndWatch902Uhh, are you going to insert a new enemy which has never been mentioned anywhere? *I know Grav, Varg, the tanks, etc. *12:23BattleReviewsVrag: Okay... I'm here whatever *12:27MrYokaiAndWatch902Grav: VRAG?! *Wonk: VWMMMM? *Wonk: VWMMM- (spits out poison) VARG??? I MEAN, VRAG??? *water *12:28BattleReviewsVarg: It's varg *Varg: Someone misspelled my name *12:29MrYokaiAndWatch902Vrag: YEAH! I'M GARV'S ENEMY! LOLOLOL! *Varg: SHAT UP! *12:30BattleReviews(dude) *(I really did misspell him, it wasn't intentional) *12:34MrYokaiAndWatch902oh *im just making a one-off joke character *(vrag gets crushed) *(now lets get back to rping) *12:36BattleReviewsok *12:39MrYokaiAndWatch902(suddenly lots of bouncy balls rain from the sky) *12:41BattleReviewsThe Guide: what? *12:42MrYokaiAndWatch902(anyone who gets beaten by bouncy dies) *12:44BattleReviewsThe Guide: Heh, I'm not having a weakness *12:46MrYokaiAndWatch902(guide gains random element) *12:48BattleReviewsThe Guide: The heck? *(The Guide deletes element and keeps the divine element) *1:01MrYokaiAndWatch902(this is RA logic i thought) *Sorry, gotta go. *See you if I can. *In translation, AFK. *1:06BattleReviewsok *(oh) *(you didn't tell) *gtg *BattleReviews has left the chat. *3:54MrYokaiAndWatch902bk *oh Category:Blog posts